


could get used to this

by dedicaiton



Series: mr. kageyama [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Car Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Teacher Kageyama, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama take a late-night drive to "talk"{part two of the teacher kageyama series. directly going off of the first, but can be read as a stand alone}
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: mr. kageyama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841800
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i pushed this out in one night. pray for me.

The first call came later that day.

Natsu was stirring the pasta lazily, watching the wooden spoon swirl the limp noodles that were almost done cooking. Hinata, on the other hand, was preparing the salad. Creating the dressing out of dijon mustard, extra virgin olive oil, and lemon juice.

"Looks disgusting," Natsu commented as she snaked her way around him to grab the strainer. "It's even more disgusting you're using your hands. What are you, a barbarian?" Hinata chortled with laughter as he flicked a little at her, relishing in the way she attempted to dodge. She was a little too slow and a dash hit her upon the cheek.

"Relax!" Hinata screeched as he was smacked upon the back of his head. "Ow. Anyway, the recipe online said to, and I quote, " _mix well with hands"_. It does feel gross though. Slimy."

The spaghetti was successfully carried without problems to the sink after it was finished, even though Hinata didn't quite trust his little sister. Natsu thankfully didn't suffer any burns as she poured until the water was all drained, leaving only that night's hot, steamy dinner. She was getting ready to transfer the pasta to a bowl when Hinata's phone buzzed. The force nearly knocked it off their kitchen table, making Hinata want to smack himself in the face for leaving his whole _life_ so close to the edge. He was about to run and grab it when he realized his predicament.

"Natsu! Can you please get my phone? And hurry, please, before it falls!" Hinata cried, pleading with her using his eyes. She rolled hers and snatched the phone up just in time. "Who is it? Tell me it's Kenma. If he doesn't give me those homework answers I'm gonna choke him."

"An unknown number." She shook the screen as Hinata attempted to see the screen, but ultimately failing to read it with her jerky movements. "Do you want me to answer?"

"...sure. You can even play around with the telemarketer if you want." A grin enveloped Natsu's face as she slammed her finger on the answer button. He knew how much she loved going along with whatever the salesperson was offering, giggling as she did so. Indulging in her happiness was something he'd do whenever he could, even if it was something small like this.

Continuing to blend, Hinata was about to pour the mixture onto the lettuce when Natsu shoved the phone near him. He looked at her like she had three heads, utterly confused before she mouthed to him.

_A boy. Calling for you._

"Tell them to give me a second, yeah? Let me wash my hands." Hinata begged, taking his hands out and running to the sink before any dressing could drip to the floor.

As Hinata ran the water, he listened to hear what his sister was saying to the person on the phone. He was also trying to figure out who exactly was on the other end of the line. A boy? The last person Hinata gave his number to was a failed date a couple of weeks back. The guy never ended up calling or texting in the end. Maybe it was him, finally bored with ghosting.

"Yes. Mmhm. He said he needs a second, washing his hands. Hm? Oh, we were making dinner. Shou loves to try these weird recipes he finds online and he found this gross one with for a salad. I mean, who loves salad that much to look up one? Just put some bottled dressing on it and call it a day-" Shaking his hands, Hinata quickly grabbed the phone from her with a glare. If it was the bad date guy, Natsu was ruining any chance he had left to salvage their relationship.

"I'm _so_ sorry about her. Who is this?" Hinata asked, drying his left hand on his hoodie.

"Do you really not recognize my voice after hearing me so much, Shou?" A deep voice purred. Hinata was nearly frozen in fear as he attempted to process what was happening. How could he forget so easily?

"K-Kageyama. Hi. I didn't expect you to call so soon." He quickly shooed his sister away as she tapped her ear, wanting to know who he was talking to. Hinata figured the kitchen wouldn't be the best place to have a conversation with _him_ so he told his sister to continue dinner before dashing to his room. "Uh. What're you doing calling anyway? Is there something you wanna talk about?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you wanted to take a drive with me tonight. After you're done dinner of course." Kageyama explained curtly. Hinata could now hear the wind brushing against the speaker if he listened close enough. He was almost completely sure Kageyama was out now, ready to come to pick Hinata up, but decided against it when he heard Natsu talk about dinner.

Thinking over the idea, Hinata thought he'd better say yes. His mother wouldn't be home until later in the night and Natsu could fend for herself quite well. Dinner was already made; all she had to do was pour sauce on the noodles. She'd be fine for an hour or so.

"How about now? Dinner can wait until I get home, sir." The ginger fell stomach first onto his bed, kicking his legs around as girls do in the movies while he waited for an answer. The line went silent for a couple of seconds or so before Kageyama responded.

"I'm already close to your apartment so that shouldn't be a problem. But are you sure?" Kageyama questioned. Hinata nodded to himself before realizing that his teacher couldn't see through the phone.

"Yeah. I'm fine. How do you know where I live by the way?"

"School records. I'll be there in five."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

With a purr, Kageyama's car slowed to a stop directly in front of Hinata on the sidewalk. The poor boy couldn't believe his own eyes. In all black, it was mesmerizing, sleek, and gorgeous. Without even being a car guy, Hinata recognized the impressiveness. Not to mention his appall when he thought about how expensive it must have been.

"Are you gonna stand there all night and gawk or are you going to get in?" Kageyama teased through the open window. A spark flew up Hinata's spine as he blushed, insanely embarrassed as he threw open the door and slid in.

Inside the car was even more impressive. The seats were a nice heated leather with the dashboard lighting up prettily in the dark. Hinata appreciated it for a moment before turning his attention to Kageyama.

The man was watching him curiously, smirking as he did so. He almost resembled the cat who caught the mouse. Hinata shivered despite how warm he was.

"I'm guessing you like it by how intensely you're staring. Saved a lot for her. She's my pride and joy," Kageyama said with a pat on the console. "But you don't wanna hear about my car. Why don't we head to this spot I enjoy? It's nice and quiet there so we can talk without anyone bothering us."

Hinata paled. Talk? He didn't know he was here to talk. Foolishly, Hinata imagined the night going one of two ways. One: they'd listen to music as they cruised the streets, laughing and talking like old friends. Or two: he'd suck Kageyama off again and maybe, just maybe, Kageyama would give him a handjob. Something along those lines. Boy, he was so wrong.

"What are we gonna talk about, sir?" Hinata asked, feeling how red he was getting. The tips of his ears must be on fire now with how nervous he was. Kageyama laughed as he put the car in drive and merged into the traffic, settling in the flow.

"Relax Hinata. We'll talk once we're there, okay? No need to get worried." Kageyama promised at a red light, letting his hand settle from the steering wheel onto Hinata's thigh. Too wrapped up in his thoughts, the redhead barely noticed until Kageyama was kneading at the skin there. He kept moving his hand up slowly yet surely to the point of heavy teasing. _Until the light turned green_. Suddenly, the hand was gone and replaced with the ghost of touch, leaving Hinata a panting mess. "You alright Shouyou?"

Fuck Tobio Kageyama for grinning as wickedly as he was.

"'M fine. Perfect actually." Hinata exhaled a wheeze, looking out the window to try and cure his erection. In the end, it didn't help and let him only fantasize more. He was incredibly hard _already_ , and it made him feel pathetic. Kageyama barely did anything to him and he was putty in his teacher's hands. Those long, slender, sexy looking hands. Maybe that wasn't a bad thing after all. "Are we close to the spot?"

"Yeah. Very close. By the way," Kageyama glanced over at Hinata to see him staring right back. He pointedly looked the ginger in the eyes as he said the next few words. "Will you be okay with that hard-on until we get there? Or do you want me to help?"

The amount of panic that flowed through Hinata at that exact moment could have powered a house. It was strong, electric, and buzzing to the point of pain. _Fuck._ Without thinking, he pulled down his hoodie to cover his crotch and curled into himself. Even though Kageyama had seen, he wasn't going to get out of this without floundering.

"I'm sorry Kageyama! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" He attempted to cure the situation by apologizing profusely but was shut down by Kageyama throwing his legs in a sitting position once more. His hand sat there, unmoving and pushing down, to make sure Hinata didn't move.

"Don't apologize. It's fine I promise you. We're here anyway so will you please calm down?" Kageyama soothed and pulled into a parking lot.

Hinata hadn't even noticed where they were going until now. It looked like they were in a deep back road with barely any streetlamps lighting up their way. Kageyama knew his way around though, it seemed. He narrowly avoided potholes and little things blocking their way until they pulled into a spot.

Here, the view was incredible. It overlooked some of the city with its bright lights and tall buildings but also created a cove that made it seem so personal, private. Like they were the only two people in the world at that moment.

"Perfect..." Hinata trailed, seemingly forgetting about his previous freak-out. Kageyama sneaked a smile at him, admiring the boy in his passenger seat as he admired the sights.

"I'm glad you like it. I can take you here any time you like, you know. I'm a call or text away." Kageyama assured with a grab to Hinata's wrist. He squeezed it once, twice, before speaking again. "Ready to talk?"


	2. Chapter 2

He was, in fact, not ready in the slightest.

Hinata knew he never could have prepared himself to face Kageyama. Truly, face the consequences of his actions earlier that afternoon. What he had done to spur upon their relationship beyond the normal bounds of teacher and student. Of older man and younger man. Of strangers, seemingly connected by a single year through learning and listening. Yet he knew he had to. He wasn't going to shy away from this fact that everything was now different.

"Ready as I'll ever be, sir!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping up in false enthusiam. Being scared shitless and anticipating something was on opposite ends of the spectrum but lord be damned if Hinata wasn't going to fake his way through this conversation. Kageyama nodded and gave a shy smile. One that sent arrows through your heart and lust to your stomach to bubble.

"You know that... everything is different now, right?" _Yes. He, mentally but still true, repeated this to himself before you even had a chance to speak._

"I'm never going to force you to do anything.." _Hinata would sure hope so. That would defeat the purpose of this, wouldn't it? Whatever this was._

"But it seems like you want to continue this." _Absolutely. Please._

"So I've decided that-" _What? What? Spit it out already. If you're going to let him down, do it quickly. Like ripping off a bandaid or putting peroxide on an infected cut. Don't drag it out. He's a highschooler. He'll find someone else, eventually._

"I also want to continue this. If that's alright with you." _Well, Hinata wasn't expecting that._

Going to "talk" always had bad connotations. It meant breaking things off or laying down some awful news that'll rock worlds. "Talk" did not mean good, confusing things Hinata wanted to hear. Scared to listen out for but yearning for nonetheless.

Kageyama wanted to continue their sexcapades. Friends with benefits. Student with benefits? Why? What was he to gain out of this? The thrill that he might lose his job if anyone besides Hinata were to find out? What a confusing man Tobio Kageyama was.

"Okay." Hinata slowly annunciated. "What are you hoping to get out of this?" Kageyama scratched the back of his neck and chuckled shyly.

"It may sound really weird but you're my type down to a T. Minus the age part of course. This is a really weird situation for me-" Kageyama began.

"Me too!" Hinata broke in, excited. "My mind is racing at a million miles an hour trying to make sense of all of this. I assumed you were fine with it by how calm you are."

" _Fine_? Shouyou how can I be fine? My favorite student ever- don't give me that look, you know you are. My favorite student ever sucked me off after school and we almost got caught doing it. Yet, I want you to do it again. I want to make you feel good, too. I wanted you to think I was fine because I saw how nervous you were.

I wanted everything to be good for your sake. Wanted you to feel safe with me. Wanted you to not regret what you did. What _we_ did. But that doesn't mean that if you did I would hold it against you! You're fine with however you feel and I just have to accept that. I mean, what are _you_ hoping to get out of this, Hinata? I'm-"

Kageyama sounded desperately out of breath and Hinata just had to stop him before he lost consciousness. Deep inside, he wanted his teacher to continue. To maybe make sense of everything to the point where Hinata could actively understand. He had to remind himself that, now with Kageyama revealing his feelings, they could have other times to do that.

"Sir, you're rambling." Hinata cut in, grinning lopsidedly as he watched color fall high on Kageyama's cheeks. The usually collected man now looking out of sorts and wild suited him for some odd reason.

Rubbing his eyes, Kageyama sighed and smiled back. "I'm sorry. I usually don't act like this... You bring out a weird side of me." It was Hinata's turn to blush then.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Hinata said cautiously. Unbuckling himself, Kageyama leaned over the center console and got extremely close to Hinata. The ginger could feel Kageyama's breath on his face; warm, smelling of peppermint and something citrus.

"Whatever you want it to be."

With those sultry words, Kageyama was placing kisses to Hinata's face, rendering his student useless. His lips trailed down onto Shouyou's neck, his tongue tracing collarbones. He made sure to bite and suck hickeys as he made his way down. Though, he wasn't that irresponsible and made sure to not make them too dark. Maybe he wanted... _the tiniest bit_... to mark the boy. It wasn't like he was jealous or anything. No. He couldn't be. But again, maybe his blood boiled whenever he saw the other teacher, Mr. Miya, look at Hinata for too long. Almost like Kageyama looked at Hinata.

"Fuck sir." Hinata's teeth grit out as he grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders to stay stable. He was shaking with anticipation and fighting the urge to grind against Kageyama's leg. Thankfully, Hinata's loud voice snapped Kageyama out of his trace, and he shook his head to clear those thoughts, searching for something to say.

"Don't call me sir," Another harsh bite to the junction between shoulder and neck. "Call me by my name." Soothing it with tiny licks, Kageyama pulled up the hoodie to tweak Hinata's nipples. Rub them between his pointer and thumb to make Hinata an even bigger mess.

"K-Kageyama! Kageyama please...." Embarrassment crawled up Hinata's neck. He was being too loud and too desperate. He was thinking about Kageyama must hate that, must hate how unexperienced Hinata was when everything stopped. Kageyama was pulling back to look him in the eyes, those pools of blue now dark and stormy. Clouded over with a lust Hinata couldn't believe. More like couldn't understand.

_I assumed he'd be disgusted, but he's turned on. Wildly turned on._

"I _said_ my name, Shouyou. Do you want more or no?" Kageyama threatened harshly. Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes at the loss of contact and he fought the urge not to whine. He knew what Kageyama was asking for and he was happy to comply if it meant more of his teacher's hands on his body.

"Tobio. Please touch me." That simple sentence, that plea, that _begging_ was music to Kageyama's ears.

Suddenly, Shouyou was falling back with the car seat due to his teacher's quick hands. He gasped in fear but it choked in his throat as something brushed up against his hard cock, straining through the jeans he wore. It was Kageyama's hand, jerking him quickly and lapping up whatever moans spilled out with hard kisses. They were close; Kageyama straddling his student, pulling at his hair to feel Hinata rut against his touch.

"I'm gonna cum." Hinata sobbed out, hips pushing up for _more, more, more_. Kageyama was surprised. He had barely done anything to the redhead yet here he was, about to spill. Oh, how his ego swelled at the image of sticky underwear.

"Let go then," Kageyama suggested, moving close to Hinata's ear. He nibbled the appendage teasingly as he was there. "Cum for me."

Like a band letting loose, Hinata thrust once then snapped. A moan rang out in the spacious car and he was falling out of Kageyama's touch completely spent. The man above him grinned and watched with curious eyes as Hinata didn't open his. He looked peaceful and most of all like he was about to fall asleep.

"Hinata? You okay?" Kageyama ran a hand over his cheek and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. Hinata melted into the touch and crooned.

"Mmm. Definitely. Just tired." Hinata yawned to prove this fact.

Kageyama hummed in response before moving back off of Hinata's body to sit on the edge of the seat instead. Naively, Hinata thought the man was going to let him sleep, move back to his place and relax. Maybe listen to music like his original plans when Kageyama wanted him out. As he was finishing that daydream, his hips were being grabbed and he was flipped onto his stomach. Kageyama pulled him up so that his ass was in the air and made a noise of appreciation. "Hey! What're you _doing?_ "

Kageyama didn't even attempt to talk. All he did was reach around and unbutton Hinata's jeans, sliding them down to his knees. Hinata's boxers were a nice blue and accentuated his nice butt. Plump, as evident by the way Kageyama was grabbing and pulling at his cheeks, and round, a great handful.

"I'm gonna make you feel good, I promise. Can I pull these down?" Tobio asked innocently as Hinata looked over his shoulder, covered in red blush. He nodded and Kageyama _was so fucking ready._

Hinata was... well. He wasn't small. At least on the bottom half, anyway. His thighs were huge from days of working out and playing volleyball, his ass certainly showing that as well. If Kageyama thought his butt was big in his underwear, that was a severe understatement. Somehow, he looked even _thicc-er_. (Isn't that what highschoolers say?)

"Goddamn." Kageyama heaved, taken aback. Hinata grew warmer under his touch and he wondered how red Shouyou must be.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Hinata's voice warbled with uncertainty so Kageyama attempted to quell those feelings with a tiny kiss upon the dip of his back. He trailed more kisses up his spine then he went down.

"It's great, love. I promise," He kept kissing farther and farther south. "Pretty." Mumbling words of praise between each peck that made Hinata's body vibrate with excitement and happiness. That is until Kageyama kissed his hole, making him freeze. _What the fuck_.

"Kageyama? What are you doing?" Hinata questioned. He sounded relatively calm but inside he was on fire. The feeling of Kageyama's breath so close and _warm_ was mindnumbing. Positively world turning. Hinata was going to die.

"Could I eat you out?" Kageyama muttered, biting at the soft flesh of Hinata's ass.

Hinata was a normal teenager. He watched porn, though on rare occasions, and certainly had his favorites. Getting eaten out wasn't something he truly fixated on though. The action was hot enough and Hinata assumed he'd like it. The bottom grinding into the tops face, moaning out for more, craving more tongue. But real life and porn were two different things. One, Hinata was scared he'd taste bad. That Kageyama would stop and leave even though Hinata washed daily and was _very_ clean. Two, he'd find out that he didn't like it, and he'd have to tell Kageyama to stop. Not that he was scared of saying no to Kageyama! If he truly didn't want something he'd say so. He had enough backbone to do that. The thought of telling him 'no' was just embarrassing.

Curiosity was winning over fear though and Hinata knew his answer.

"Yes."

Kageyama dove in like a man starved. He licked a hot stripe up the hole, getting it nice and wet for entering. Hinata cried out and settled on his forearms, all worries going out the window. God, _this felt good_. The noirette’s tongue circled before finally breaking that ring of muscle, tasting and discovering, pumping in and out. Hinata melted into the touches and leaked steadily below as Kageyama ruined him.

"I'm going to finger you now, okay?" Kageyama was so nice with his warning but Hinata didn't even notice. All he did was push back with his butt, wanting more. He couldn't think; head swirling with lust. "I'm not going to unless you say yes. Say something." Kageyama demanded with a light slap across his ass. That snapped Hinata out of his stupor and he all but screamed yes.

Getting an appropriate answer meant Kageyama was ready. Spitting on Hinata's hole, he plunged one finger in, using his tongue to help coax it in more. Hinata whined at how full he was feeling already and begged for more. Putting the second one in took a little time as Kageyama desperately didn't want to hurt Hinata. He eased it in slowly and reveled in the desperate noises the redhead spewed.

"You take my fingers in so easily. I wonder how it'll be with my cock." Hinata wanted to burst into flames. Hearing Kageyama talk like this, anticipating impaling Hinata, was... _wow_. Nearly too much. Hinata could barely believe how good everything was feeling. Kageyama's hands were much longer than his own and reached places he couldn't when he was alone. Not to mention how fast he was going with the added pleasure of his writhing tongue. All Hinata could do was sit there, hard and aching, and take it. "Do you finger yourself often, Hinata? You're tight but not... painful. Or is this not your first time?" Kageyama asked with a particularly hard thrust of his fingers.

Twisting them up and feeling around, he felt that certain spot and attacked it. Harsh and painful pleasure coursed through Hinata. Too much but so great that he couldn't help but fuck himself back for more. Stars danced at the edges of his vision as he babbled out a weak response to Kageyama's questions.

"No! I mean, fuck, _yes_. It's my first time. But I... I finger myself." Hinata's gasping moans were melodic.

"Perfect," Tobio said with a kiss to Hinata's shoulder, not stopping the constant onslaught. When Hinata keened at the words though, he froze. "Yeah. You're so perfect, aren't you? Handling it so well, doing so _perfectly_ , Shouyou."

The teacher's suspicions from earlier that day were confirmed when Hinata started to spurt precum from his tip. He had a praise kink. Hinata asked Kageyama to call him a good boy when he first began to suck his cock but this was cementing the idea.

"Can you fuck me, Mr. Kageyama? It hurts." Hinata asked quietly after a few more minutes of Kageyama's slow, teasing fingering.

"Your cock?" Kageyama questioned, smirk teasing at the corner of his lips. Hinata shook violently with nods. "Alright, love. If you're sure."

Retreating his fingers, Kageyama reached down to Hinata's dick to jerk him off. The boy welcomed the touch immediately and attempted to thrust into that calloused hand before it left. Kageyama's hand was coated with slick and he used that to lube up his cock before positioning it directly at Hinata's hole. He watched it flutter with anticipation before pushing the head in.

Kageyama hissed light underneath his breath from the sheer warmth and tightness. It was like Hinata was sucking him in, wanting to keep him there forever. Rubbing up and down Hinata’s sides to comfort him, Tobio decided that he wouldn't move until Hinata says he could. This way, he could tell when he was uncomfortable, or when things felt good. Everything had to be good for Hinata.

"You-you can move," Hinata affirmed. "Feels good, so far." Kageyama laughed.

"I've only gotten about two inches in. How does that feel good?" He wondered aloud, practically seeing Hinata's pout. Without another word, he went in deeper until he was fully seated with hips against Shouyou's ass. "God. Shouyou. You have no idea how fantastic this is."

"I think I can guess by much you're panting and moaning," Hinata responded snarkily. Kageyama pulled back slightly and snapped his hips hard, causing an involuntary moan for the student. "Jesus, please, more, _Tobio_."

The sound of Hinata calling out his name like that was more than enough to spur Kageyama into action. He quickly fucked into Hinata in an animalistic fashion, making sure to rub Shouyou's cock in time. The redhead was loving it, losing himself to everything, and even meeting Kageyama's thrusts as best as he could.

Wrapping his arm around Hinata's middle, Kageyama pulled him up so that they could kiss, getting lost in each other. Their teeth clanged together in a rush of sloppy spit, nipping at lips and circling tongues. Moans mixed beautifully and a chorus of pleasure surrounded the car. The windows fogged up from the heat but neither noticed, too focused on the task at hand.

"I'm close-" Hinata panted out between rough kisses. Kageyama only nodded and began to jerk him off quickly, wanting to make the boy cum quickly. It didn't take long before Hinata's entire body was clenching and releasing, his spunk spewing onto the material.

Kageyama followed suit, the feeling of Hinata losing it pushing him over the edge. He came inside while holding up Shouyou, fucking his seed deeper and deeper until the aftershocks were too much to handle.

Pulling out was sloppy. His cum dripped steadily out of Hinata's ass as Kageyama struggled to find something to clean it up. A discarded rag in the center console was his savior. He used that to wipe away Hinata's mess as well, making sure not to let the boy fall in his grasp as he did so. Hinata seemed exhausted and fucked out, dazed yet happy if that grin was anything to go by.

Once everything was as good as it was going to get, Kageyama slowly lowered Hinata only the seat facing forward and sat it upright. He curled up almost immediately and Tobio had to fight the smile from consuming his entire face.

“C’mon good boy, time to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
